Androgen dependent diseases, for example, diseases whose onset or progress is aided by androgenic activity, are well known. These diseases include, but are not limited to, prostate cancer, benign prostatic hyperplasia, acne, seborrhea, hirsutism, androgenic alopecia, precocious puberty, adrenal hyperlasia and polycystic ovarian syndrome. Estrogen dependent diseases, for example, diseases whose onset or progress is aided by estrogenic activity, are also well known. These include, but are not limited to, breast cancer, endometriosis, leiomyoma and precocious puberty.
Androgenic and estrogenic activities can be suppressed by administering, respectively, androgen and estrogen receptor antagonists. See, for e.g., WO 94/26767 and WO 96/26201. Androgenic and estrogenic activities can also be reduced by suppressing androgen and estrogen biosyntheses using inhibitors of enzymes that catalyze one or more steps of such biosyntheses. 17β-HSD3 is the primary enzyme that converts androstenedione to testosterone in the testes. Inhibitors of both Type 3 and Type 5 17β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase are described in WO 99/46279. Inhibitors of Type 5 17β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase is also described in WO 97/11162. Androgenic and estrogenic activities can also be reduced by suppressing ovarian or testicular secretions by known methods. See, for e.g., WO 90/10462, WO 91/00731, WO 91/00733 and WO 86/01105.
Commonly owned, pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/235,627, filed Sep. 5, 2002, and Ser. No. 10/271,358, filed Oct. 15, 2002, disclose certain types of inhibitors of type 3 17β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase. Pending provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/427,363, filed Nov. 18, 2002, discloses certain types of inhibitors of type 3 17β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase too.
There is a continuing need for new compounds, formulations, treatments and therapies to treat diseases and disorders associated with type 3 17β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide compounds useful in the treatment or prevention or amelioration of such diseases and disorders.